Alas rotas
by Yuka Isthar
Summary: -Si desaparezco ¿alguien me recordara?-dijo de forma ausente sintiendo un intenso dolor en su abdomen.-¿Por qué no habría de ser así?-el chico se sobresalto al escuchar esa extraña voz.Y como una suave brisa de verano,un dia simplemente desaparecio.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling **

**-blablabla- dialogo**

**"blablabla" pensamientos**

***/*/*/*/*/ Cambio de escena**

**

* * *

**

_Prólogo_

Uno podría pensar que poner a un niño de tan solo 7 años a arreglar un gran jardín es algo cruel e inhumano, sin embargo para Petunia Dursley eso solo es un pequeño pago por su gran bondad de dejarlo vivir en su casa, y es por eso que un pequeño niño se encuentra trabajando arduamente en el jardín trasero del numero 4 de Privet Drive.

Si uno no conoce al chico fácilmente podría confundirlo con un infante de 5 o 6 años, ya que es un poco bajo para su edad real, además se puede ver algo delgado y pálido llegando a parecer enfermo.

Su nombre es Harry Potter poseedor de una indomable cabellera azabache, unas brillantes esmeraldas por ojos y una curiosa cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, un chico que a pesar de los malos tratos y carencias que a sufrido a manos de sus parientes, cree que aun existen personas buenas en el mundo, como Arabella Figg una bondadosa viejecita vecina suya, a quien a veces le ayuda con algunas pequeñas tareas en la casa y a cambio ella le proporciona un poco de alimento, que le va bien a su casi vacio estomago.

-Apúrate con eso que todavía debes limpiar la casa-le llego la chillona voz de su tía Petunia, él no dijo nada pues con el tiempo aprendió que negarse solo lo hacia merecedor de un castigo.

Se apuro lo mas que pudo ya que sabia que si no terminaba antes de la hora de comer lo mandarían directo a su alacena sin derecho a comida, pero eso para el ya era algo normal pues no seria la primera ni la ultima vez que eso pasara, así que puso todo su esfuerzo en terminar con la esperanza de recibir aunque sea una hogaza de pan y un poco de jugo.

Lastimosamente ni con todo su esfuerzo fue capaz de terminar a tiempo, para cuando escucho el carro de tío Vernon estacionándose frente a la casa y viendo que aun tenia mucho por hacer no pudo mas que resignarse a no tener cena, y con ese pensamiento siguió haciendo lo que hacia.

-Petunia ¿ya esta la lista la cena?-pregunto el corpulento hombre nada mas cruzar la puerta de entrada.

-Ya casi cariño, porque no te sientas a ver la tele mientras termino-le dijo Petunia llegando desde la cocina con una cerveza en las manos, pasándosela mientras el hombre le daba su saco y maletín.

-Guarda esto muchacho-le dijo con voz enojada volteando a ver a Harry y pasándole las cosas que momentos antes le diera Vernon, el pequeño se apuro a hacer lo que decía para volver a su quehacer.

-¿Dónde esta Dudley?-le pregunto a su mujer ignorando por completo a Harry, fijando la mirada en la mujer.

-Esta arriba haciendo su tarea-le dijo de forma orgullosa mientras regresaba a la cocina, momento en el que Vernon reparo en Harry.

-Aun no acabas tus deberes fenómeno-le dijo con hastío al ver una cubeta con agua a un lado de Harry.

-Y..yo..-titubeo un poco siendo que sabia muy bien que el hombre solo estaba esperando una razón para descargarse con él.

-Así que no-dedujo el hombre al ver al chiquillo temblar en su lugar-creo que tendré que darte un buen castigo-dijo acercándose al chico y propinándole una bofetada que lo tiro al suelo.

Después de ese primer golpe le vinieron mas, y el pobre chico lo único que podía hacer era tratar de cubrirse con sus pequeñas y maltratadas manitas tratando de disminuir el daño a su cuerpecito; al principio solo usaba sus puños, después al verlo hacerse un ovillo en el suelo comenzó a dar patadas y para ese momento la sangre no se hizo esperar.

"_Qué alguien me ayude, por favor que alguien me salve_" era el único pensamiento que se repetía una y otra vez en la cabecita de Harry, pero después de unos minutos donde siguieron los golpes y vio que nadie vendría a salvarlo dejo de luchar, para que hacerlo si no había nadie a quien le importara si vivía o moría.

-¡Vernon para¡-escucho Harry en la lejanía mientras luchaba entre la conciencia y la inconciencia, se sintió aliviado al ya no sentir mas golpes-vas a matar al muchacho.

-Eso se merece este anormal-fue lo que dijo el hombre en su defensa-después de lo bondadosos que nos hemos visto al aceptar a alguien como él en nuestra casa, lo menos que puede hacer es ayudar en los quehaceres.

-Lo se, pero si algo malo le pasa que le diremos a ese hombre si llega a venir-dijo de forma nerviosa dándose una idea de lo que eran capaces esas personas.

-Tienes razón-dijo un poco mas calmado Vernon-aléjalo de mi vista antes de que cambie de idea-dijo yéndose a la sala para ver la tele y tomando la cerveza que había puesto en la mesita de la entrada.

Petunia tomo de forma brusca a Harry, sin cuidado lo metió a su alacena y lo encerró, sin ni siquiera pararse a pensar en lo herido que lo había dejado su esposo.

-Por tu bien mantente lejos de Vernon-fue todo lo que escucho Harry antes de oír los pasos de su tía alejándose.

Unos momentos después los sollozos no se hicieron esperar, aunque eran muy bajos ya que si lo llegaban a escuchar solo se ganaría otra paliza, y su cuerpo estaba demasiado adolorido para resistirlo, su respiración era algo entrecortada y podía casi jurar que tenia algunas costilla rotas por el intenso dolor de su abdomen, pero como era costumbre lo único que podía hacer era rezar por que sus heridas se curaran rápido por si solas, siendo que siempre que su tío le daba una paliza como esa, su tía se hacia la que no había visto nada y lo encerraba en su alacena para que se recuperara por si mismo, mas para su desconcierto en una a mas tardar dos semanas ya estaba prácticamente recuperado.

-Si desaparezco ¿alguien me recordara?-dijo de forma ausente sintiendo un intenso dolor en su abdomen.

-¿Por qué no habría de ser así?-el chico se sobresalto al escuchar esa extraña pero por algún motivo familiar voz, pero no pudo descubrir a quien pertenecía o de donde venia ya que se había desmayado antes de poder hacer algo.

-¿Nunca debí confiar en su palabra?-dijo la voz con enojo y un rastro de tristeza al ver el estado de Harry, momentos después una luz inundo todo el lugar.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Dumbledore se encontraba en su despacho revisando unos documentos, cuando un sonido estridente inundo todo el lugar rompiendo el agradable silencio que reinaba. Tardo unos minutos en recordar para que era esa alarma y salió corriendo hacia una esquina donde había una pequeña bola de cristal que se prendía y apagaba con una luz roja, Dumbledore quedo pasmado al ver las letras que se habían formado en el centro.

_Privet Drive 4_

Era todo lo que decía pero fue lo único que necesito Dumbledore para entender lo que pasaba.

-Harry-fue todo lo que pudo articular antes de ir hacia la chimenea, tomar polvos flu y decir-casa de Arabella Figg-desapareciendo alrededor de un montón de llamas verduscas

Después de llegar a casa de Arabella corrió hacia fuera ignorando los llamados de la mujer, quien estaba desconcertada al ver la figura de Dumbledore emerger de su chimenea, solo atino a seguirlo esperando saber el motivo de la apuración del hombre.

Dumbledore camino a paso rápido hasta el numero 4 en la calle de Privet Drive, con los sentidos agudizados en busca de cualquier anormalidad en el lugar, sin encontrar rastros de algún peligro para Harry, camino por el empedrado y muy bien cuidado caminito que llevaba a la casa donde vivía Harry, para cuando estuvo frente a la puerta toco el timbre con algo de apuro y al poco tiempo se encontró frente a la molesta cara de Petunia Dursley, quien paso del enojo, a la sorpresa y llego al nerviosismo.

-Buenas tardes Petunia-dijo con una calma falsa.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-le pregunto frunciendo el seño, era un mal momento para venir pues no sabia como podría explicar el mal estado en el que se encontraba el niño actualmente.

-Solo pasaba por aquí y decidí venir a hacerle una visita a Harry-dijo con naturalidad, pero dentro de él estaba muy ansioso por ver a Harry y creer que solo había sido una falsa alarma.

Mas al ver que la mujer se quedaba callada y no decía nada le dio un mal presentimiento, pudo notar como Petunia estaba tensa y parecía algo nerviosa.

-Petunia ¿Quién es?-Dumbledore vio como llegaba Vernon, quien al verlo no pareció muy contento de ver a otro anormal merodeando su casa.

-Buenas tardes señor Dursley-dijo educadamente-le decía a su esposa que pase a ver como estaba Harry-vio como el también se tensaba al escuchar el nombre del chico, lo cual ya no le estaba gustando mucho.

-Él tu…tuvo un pequeño accidente-trato de parecer lo menor nerviosa Petunia, Dumbledore arqueo una ceja al escuchar eso, ahí había mas de lo que decían.

-¿Qué clase de accidente?-dijo no muy seguro de querer saberlo, estaba seguro que se iba arrepentir de haber dejado a Harry con ellos.

-Si bueno..el muchacho es algo torpe y-comenzo Vernon no sabiendo que excusa inventar-cayo por las escaleras-dijo siendo eso lo único que se le ocurrió.

-Pero esta bien ¿no?-dijo con un rostro muy serio-quiero verlo, llévenme con él-fue una orden mas que una peticion.

Al ver que no tenían mas salida lo dejaron pasar y contrario a lo que se esperaba Dumbledore la pareja se dirigió hacia la alacena debajo de las escaleras lo cual lo desconcertó, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver como petunia palidecía al abrir la pequeña puerta.

-No esta-fue en ese momento que algo hizo clic en su cerebro y una tremenda furia lo embargo.

-Petunia, no estarás insinuando que Harry duerme ahí-la pareja se estremeció al escuchar el peligroso tono que había adoptado el viejo mago-mas aun, que tenían a un niño herido en ese lugar-el silencio que le siguió solo sirvió para aumentar la furia de Dumbledore.

-Cálmese por favor-Arabella quien hasta ahora había permanecido solo como una espectadora intervino al ver como los cuadros en la casa comenzaba a agitarse un poco.

Dumbledore dio un largo suspiro antes de acercarse al lugar donde supuestamente debía estar Harry, mas se arrepintió al momento de posar su mirada en el catre dentro cubierto por una viejas sabanas, pero su mirada pronto se quedo clavada en unas manchas carmín que había en la grisácea sabana, por lo que veía estaban frescas por lo que no necesito de mucho para entender la situación o eso creyó el.

-Arabella comunícate con el ministerio para que manden algunos aurores-dijo con una voz gélida que hizo estremecer a los tres-diles que tenemos un posible caso de asesinato por parte de unos muggle en contra de un joven mago, y que la posible victima es Harry Potter-la mujer se quedo paralizada al escuchar eso-ve Arabella-la mujer salió rápidamente al escuchar la voz del director.

-¿Que? ¡No¡-grito Vernon una vez su cerebro proceso las palabras de ese hombre-nosotros no le hemos hecho nada a ese fenómeno-dijo sin darse cuenta de su error.

-¡Basta¡-grito Dumbledore arto de todo esto-ustedes tendrán que responder ante la ley mágica por la desaparición de Harry y su posible asesinato-ninguno dijo nada al ver la fría mirada que les dirigía.

No tardaron mucho en llegar cinco aurores para llevarse a la pareja y al regordete Dudley, mientras no se supiera el paradero del niño ni su estado su destino era incierto, y el hecho de que la victima fuera el famoso Harry Potter no los ayudaba mucho.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Durante los seis meses siguientes el mundo mágico ingles busco desesperadamente algún rastro de su salvador o al menos una pista que les indicara que estaba vivo, pero eso no paso y con cada día que pasaba sus esperanzas de encontrarlo con vida disminuían y llego el día que menos quería Dumbledore.

-Lo siento, trate de persuadir al ministro pero fue inútil-decía Kingsley viendo las tristes caras que habían puesto todos los presente al enterarse de la noticia.

-No podemos rendirnos, aun hay posibilidades de que este vivo en algún lugar-decía una muy acongojada Molly.

-Lo sabemos cariño, pero si a estas alturas aun no lo hemos encontrado-le dijo Arthur abrazándola- hay muy pocas esperanzas de que lo encontremos después.

-Eso si esta vivo-interrumpió Moody, hasta el momento nadie había querido pensar en esa posibilidad pero cada vez parecía ser la mas acertada.

-Dios mío-dejo salir un grito ahogado al pensar en eso-solo es un niño como mi Ronni-dijo sin poder evitar que las lagrimas comenzaran a brotar de sus ojos.

-No tenias que ser tan rudo-le riño Arthur consolando a su mujer, quien no paraba de llorar como magdalena.

-Bueno-volvió a tomar la palabra Kingsley-sin importar si esta vivo o no, a partir de hoy la búsqueda a sido suspendida y para el ministerio Harry Potter esta oficialmente muerto.

-¿Qué opina de todo esto Dumbledore?-pregunto Snape quien estaba a un lado del hombre, esperando saber que pensaba.

-No podemos dejar de buscar a Harry si esta vivo-dijo con firmeza-y si no es así, por lo menos encontrar su cuerpo para darle un digno entierro-esto último le dolió en el alma decirlo pero sabia que aun estaba esa posibilidad, sin más salió del lugar dando por terminada la reunión.

"_James, Lily espero puedan perdonarme por no haber podido proteger a su hijo"_ pensó con amargura mientras salía del lugar donde se había llevado una reunión de la orden del fénix, para saber como iba la búsqueda de Harry.

Y como una suave brisa de verano, un día simplemente desapareció sin dejar rastros.

Continuara….

* * *

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Bueno esta es una idea que estaba rondando mi cabeza y no pude evitar la tentación de hacer un fic y pues este es el resultado, aun no tengo bien desarrollado el rumbo que tomara pero lo que si puedo adelantar es que tendrán muchas sorpresas por venir.**

**Me gustaría mucho sabes si les gusta la idea que se me ocurrió o de plano no sirvo para esto, asi que seria de mucha ayuda que me dan su opinión de que les pareció.**

**Bye bye**


	2. Nueva vida

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling,menos los de mi autoria o. **

**-blablabla- dialogo**

**"blablabla" pensamientos**

***/*/*/*/*/ Cambio de escena**

* * *

_Capitulo 1 Nueva vida_

Habían pasado cuatro años desde que Harry fuera rescatado de ese infierno en que vivía, llegando a lo que a su pensar era el paraíso y el cual no cambiaria por nada del mundo, pues estaba muy decidido a nunca pisar de nuevo ese lugar donde había sido tan infeliz, y justamente ese era el motivo de su disputa.

-Me niego a ir a ese lugar-decía con una mirada determinada a su compañero.

-Es que acaso no eres feliz si no me llevas la contraria-le decía con tono cansado, ya que no era la primera vez que hablaban sobre eso- ya estas en edad de ir a un colegio de magia.

-Pero ¿Por qué tiene que ser precisamente donde esta ese viejo?-su voz reflejaba un gran odio-¿por que no puedo asistir a otro que no sea Hogwarts?-su voz había adquirido un tono de ruego.

-A mi tampoco me gusta mucho la idea que estes cerca de ese hombre-su rostro mostro su disgusto-pero es el mejor colegio de magia que existe en el mundo y posee a profesores muy calificados-dijo recordando viejas memorias-aunque hay excepciones-dijo inconcientemente recordando a cierto fantasma profesor de historia de la magia.

-¿Y por que no puedo ir a Durmstrang?-dijo tratando de hacerlo cambiar de idea.

-¡Estas loco¡-le dijo escandalizado-entre Dumbledore y Karkarov, elijo al primero-al ver que el chico arqueaba una ceja, prosiguió a explicarle su lógica-mira se que Dumbledore no es santo de nuestra devoción, pero por lo menos con él tengo la seguridad que mientras seas su alumno te protegerá, lo cual no puedo asegurar con ese ex mortifago director de Durmstrang-lo ultimo fue un susurro que Harry alcanzo a oír.

-Pues si me va a proteger tan bien como lo hizo mis primeros siete años de vida, prefiero arriesgarme con Karkarov-dijo con un marcado sarcasmo.

-Mira, hagamos un trato ¿si?-el chico lo miro atentamente-compláceme este año y asiste a Hogwarts-el chico se enfurruño-si al terminar el ciclo escolar aun deseas asistir a otro colegio, te cambio-Harry lo pensó tratando de descubrir donde estaba la trampa, pero al no encontrar nada mal decidió aceptar.

-Ok-dijo dando su consentimiento-sin embargo espero que ni se te ocurra romper tu promesa-le advirtió ya que mas de una vez había roto las promesas que habían hecho.

-Bien-dijo feliz de su triunfo sobre el necio chico-mandare la respuesta al rato y mañana iremos al callejón diagon a comprar tus útiles escolares, además de aprovechar para festejar de forma correcta tu cumpleaños.

-Pero mi cumpleaños fue hace dos días-le aclaro a su despistado tutor.

-Ya se, sin embargo no puedes tener un feliz cumpleaños sin un pastel de cumpleaños-le dijo con voz divertida-mientras estes bajo mi techo celebraremos correctamente una fecha tan importante.

Harry no pudo contradecir sus palabras, aunque por fuera pareciera un poco fastidiado por dentro estaba rebosando de felicidad, ya que con esas pequeñas acciones de parte del hombre le hacia sentir que tenia alguien a quien le importaba y que se pondría triste si algo malo le pasara, era lo mas parecido a una familia que podía tener y era feliz de tenerlo a su lado, en especial en esas noches donde despertaba bañado en sudor al soñar con la vida que una vez tuvo, pues él llegaba corriendo y lo abrazaba de forma cariñosa susurrándole palabras de consuelo hasta que volvía a caer dormido, no obstante las pesadillas ya no regresaban.

Aun recordaba su primer encuentro con él, uno tan corto pero que en ese encuentro había descubierto mas cosas sobre él y sus padres que en sus escasos siete años de vida.

*****************************Flash back******************************

Harry sentía que estaba recostado en algo muy suave y mullido, por lo que desecho el pensamiento de estar con los Dursley siendo que ahí lo único que tenía era una rasposa sabana y un incomodo catre donde dormir.

-¿Dónde estoy?-se pregunto una vez se decido a abrir los ojos y observar su entorno.

-Así que ya despertaste-escucho una voz que venia de la entrada de la habitación y sus esmeraldas chocaron con unos ojos grises.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?-le pregunto con desconfianza, ya que aunque no parecía un mal hombre tampoco sabia quien era y que quería de él.

-Pues yo soy tu tío y estas en mi casa-le dijo de forma tranquila acercándose a la cama donde estaba Harry.

-¿Tío? No sabia que tía Petunia tenia otro hermano aparte de mamá-dijo mirando con genuina curiosidad al hombre, aunque viéndolo bien no tenia ningún parecido con su tía, lo que mas le llamaba la atención era su cabellera pelirroja pues sentía que ya había visto ese color de cabello antes.

-¿Que?-frunció un poco el seño al escuchar eso-o no pequeño, Merlín me libre de ser pariente de esa cosa-contesto con asco al pensar en esa posibilidad.

-Pero dijiste que eras mi tío-le rebatió con confusión al no entender lo que pasaba, y ese hombre solo decía cosas sin sentido para él.

-Y lo soy, sin embargo lo que pasa es que Petunia no es tu tía-y antes de que pudiera preguntar algo el hombre siguió hablando-Lily fue adoptada por los Evans cuando era pequeña, ya que en ese momento nuestra familia se encontraba en peligro y nuestro padre la alejo para protegerla del mal que nos asechaba.

-Si ella no es mi tía ¿Por qué me dejaron a su cuidado?-pregunto con amargura recordando el infierno que había pasado.

-Porque el estúpido viejo senil de Dumbledore creyó que era lo mejor para ti-dijo sin disimular el rencor que sentía por el director-lamentablemente aunque lo deseaba no pude hacerme cargo de ti, ya que nadie debía saber quien era ella en realidad-su semblante se volvió triste-creo que lo mejor es comenzar por el principio-le dijo al ver la cara de completa confusión del chico, sin poder evitarlo una cálida sonrisa apareció en su rostro al volver a ver esas esmeraldas iguales a su querida Lily.

"_Ese viejo pagara todo el sufrimiento por el que pasaste pequeño",_ pensó con furia rememorando el mal estado en que encontró al chico cuando fue a rescatarlo y aunque había prometido mantenerse fuera de la vida de su sobrino, eso le fue imposible al escuchar el llamado lastimero del menor.

-Mi nombre es Dante Crimson, mucho gusto-dijo de forma solemne ofreciéndole su mano, la cual el chico no dudo en estrechar a fin de cuentas parecía que había sido el quien lo salvo.

-Mucho gusto-respondió cortésmente pareciéndole que eso era lo correcto, ya que a pesar de vivir con los Dursley eso no le impedía saber buenos modales.

Lo cierto es que pudo haber estado haciendo un pacto con el demonio, mas en esos momentos el pequeño Harry solo podía pensar en que no quería regresar con los Dursley y si para cumplir su deseo debía venderle su alma a ese hombre que decía ser su tío , lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

******************************Fin flash back******************************

Sin poder evitarlo una pequeña sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro, tal vez nunca se lo diría a su tío pero para Harry ese primer encuentro era el recuerdo más valioso de su vida, ya que al parecer alguien había escuchado su ruego y lo había salvado de muchas maneras.

-Entonces creo que debo ir a resolver algunas cosas para tener libre todo el día de mañana-dijo para si mismo saliendo del comedor mientras hacia una lista mental de todos sus pendientes.

Para Harry, el amable y carismático Dante se convirtió en su mundo, un mundo que tal vez no estaba lleno de luz pero a fin de cuentas el había aprendido a amar la oscuridad; la llegada de su tío solo alejo un poco la soledad y el dolor que su pequeño corazón guardaba dentro, hubiera sido perfecto si la llegada de Dante hubiera sanado todas las heridas de Harry llenado su oscura y triste vida de luz, lamentablemente las heridas en el corazón de Harry habían dejado una muy visible marca en su persona, impidiéndole abrirse por completo a otro ser humano, el hecho de que Dante también tuviera cicatrices termino por convertirlos en compañeros dentro de esa inmensa oscuridad, siendo los dos incapaces de ayudarse a salir de ese lugar, aun así parecían cómodos de esa manera.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Minerva McGonagall nunca en todos sus años de conocer al gran Albus Dumbledore había dudado del buen juicio del hombre hasta ahora, ya que no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-¿Es que acaso te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo?-su mirada mostraba la sorpresa que sentía.

-No es para tanto Minerva-le dijo mientras saboreaba sus preciados caramelos de limón-además piensa que todo esto es por un bien mayor-y de nuevo su celebre frase que usaba para excusarse.

-¿Por un bien mayor?-su rostro mostraba toda su incredulidad-Albus estas pensando en arriesgar la vida de un niño solo para convencer al mundo mágico que el es el salvador del mundo mágico-le reprocho nada contenta con eso.

-Tienes que comprender que el mundo mágico va a necesitar un pilar en quien poner sus esperanzas cuando voldemort retorne-McGonagall dio un respingo al escuchar el nombre de ese terrible mago oscuro que tiempo atrás hizo mucho daño.

-Aun sigues creyendo que va a volver-le dijo un poco temerosa de que fuera verdad-en todo caso el chico Longbottom no es el mejor candidato para ser el pilar del mundo mágico, eso sin contar que estas tú.

-Vamos, el pequeño Neville es la persona indicada para tan importante tarea-un brillo de astucia se poso en sus ojos-además recuerda que yo también soy humano y llegara el día que tenga que partir.

-¿Mas indicada? Por si ya lo olvidaste hasta hace unos días su abuela creía que el chico era un squib-dijo sin intención de ofender al pobre chico-además la ultima vez que trataste de controlar una vida que no te pertenecía, las cosas salieron muy mal-dijo con un semblante muy triste recordando a un pequeño niño de ojos esmeraldas.

-Eso fue un grave error que nunca podre olvidar-sus ojos habían perdido ese brillo travieso, como siempre pasaba ante la mención de ese incidente-sin embargo eso no cambia el hecho de que la comunidad mágica necesitara un héroe que les de ánimos para enfrentar los tiempos oscuros que vendrán en un futuro.

-No, esta vez no te apoyare en tus decisiones-le dijo con firmesa-la ultima vez que acepte tus decisiones una vida inocente se perdió por nada-le miro de manera fría-y ahora quieres darle una carga tan pesada a un niño de tan solo once años ¡once Albus¡-su voz sonaba indignada.

-Tal vez sea muy joven, pero si lo comienzo a preparar desde ahora cuando sea mayor podrá enfrentar peligros inimaginables y salir victorioso-trato de convencer a la mujer delante de él-date cuenta que es por un bien mayor-tarde se dio cuenta que había sido un terrible error decir eso ultimo.

-¡Bien mayor¡-y la siempre calmada Minerva McGonagall estallo-¿y de que le sirvió eso al hijo de James y Lily?, estabas tan concentrado en lograr ese tan famoso bien mayor que abandonaste a alguien que de verdad te necesitaba-se paro de su asiento-James y Lily murieron creyendo que su hijo estaría bien aun sin ellos porque creían que tu no lo dejarías a su suerte, y mira como termino-se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir le dijo-Albus no hagas una tontería, deja a ese chico tener una vida normal, la vida que Harry no pudo tener.

-Lo siento Minerva no puedo hacer eso-dijo con su mirada en la puerta por donde había salido McGonagall-tarde o temprano Voldemort regresara y será entonces cuando la profecía se tendrá que cumplir, para eso es necesario el niño de la profecía-camino a una esquina de su despacho donde estaba un pensadero-ahora que Harry ya no esta, el joven Longbottom es nuestra única esperanza-y la profecía comenzó a escucharse en el lugar.

_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca_

_Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces,_

_Vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes_

_Y el señor tenebroso lo señalará como su igual,_

_Pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce_

_Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro_

_Pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida_

_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..._

Fawkes miro desde su percha como Dumbledore comenzaba a planear la vida del pequeño Neville Longbottom; la perdida de Harry Potter había sido un duro golpe para el hombre, quien nunca le paso por la mente la posibilidad de que dejar al chico Potter con sus familiares muggles podría ser el peor error que cometiera, sin embargo al parecer ese viejo hombre no había aprendido nada de esa tragedia, y aunque sabia que Dumbledore era una buena persona que se preocupaba por los demás, también era consiente que para él las profecías eran ley y no veía a las personas que salían heridas mientras la profecía se cumpliera, un horrible defecto que por desgracia el hombre nunca fue capaz de cambiar.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Dante se puso a revisar todos los papeles que tenia en su escritorio, si deseaba pasar el día con Harry necesitaba dejar limpio su escritorio, algo que odia casi igual que a Dumbledore pero que sabia era necesario. Su mirada viajo a la derecha de su escritorio donde estaba una foto donde se encontraban Harry y él, había sido tomada unos días después de que trajera al chico a vivir con él, aun sentía una gran indignación cada vez que recordaba lo que Harry le conto del trato que le daban.

-Ser odiado y ni siquiera saber por que-dijo de forma distraída trayendo consigo las memorias de su primer encuentro, cuando Harry se entero que era mago.

***********Flash back***************

-Bueno hay muchas cosas que te tengo que enseñar-comenzó a divagar-aunque todavía eres muy joven por lo que tu magia aun es algo inestable pero creo que serás capaz de realizar cosas simples.

-¿Magia? A que te refieres con eso-Dante no pudo más que abrir los ojos con sorpresa al descubrir que el chico desconocía su herencia mágica, y con eso Dumbledore y esos ignorantes muggles firmaron su sentencia de muerte.

-Pues en palabras simples, eres un mago-bien la sutileza no era el punto fuerte de Dante, teniendo como resultado a un chico de siete años shokeado por tal revelación, ya que desde siempre su tío le había dicho que la magia no existía aunque algo muy dentro de él creía que su tío estaba equivocado.

Así fue como después de hacerle una demostración a Harry quien quedo fascinado, Dante prosiguió a contarle desde lo mas básico que necesitaba saber del mundo mágico hasta las circunstancias que lo habían llevado a vivir con Petunia; sorprendentemente Harry a su corta edad fue capaz de comprender muchas de las cosas que su tío le explicaba algo increíble viniendo de un niño de tan costa edad, aunque pudo notar que Dante nunca hizo mención a su verdadera familia, además que aun estaba pendiente la explicación del origen de su madre.

-¿Y a que te referías con eso de que soy mas especial?-le cuestiono con curiosidad ya que hasta hace un par de horas no sabia casi nada de su familia y de su herencia.

-No se te escapa nada-le dijo con burla-sin embargo lo único que te diré por ahora es que tenemos sangre de una criatura mágica muy especial.

-¿Qué criatura mágica?-le pregunto fascinado de ser mucho mas especial que un simple mago.

-Aun no es momento que te cuente esa parte de la historia, deberás conformarte con lo que te he dicho hasta ahora-le dijo de manera enigmática aumentando la curiosidad del infante.

-¿Y cuando llegara el momento en que me puedas contar eso?-le pregunto haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-No desesperes-le calmo al ver lo intranquilo que se había puesto-no falta mucho para que tu herencia mágica despierte y entonces te contare todo lo que necesites y quieras saber-le prometió al joven- solo quería que no te sorprendieras cuando los cambios comiencen pues no falta mucho y luego podría olvidar mencionártelo–dijo de forma gentil-ahora lo mejor será que comas algo, así que mandare un elfo para que te traiga algo de comer y después descansaras un poco.

-Pero no estoy cansado, todavía quiero que me cuentes mas cosas del mundo mágico-le rogo a su tío, estaba deseoso de saber todo con respecto al mundo al que pertenecía.

-No te preocupes tendremos mucho tiempo para eso, ahora lo mas importante es que tu cuerpo se cure de forma adecuada-dijo yendo hacia la puerta.

******************Fin flash back*********************

-lo que nos espera a partir de ahora no será nada fácil-susurro para si mismo recargándose en su sillón-solo espero haber tomado la mejor decisión-dijo dando un suspiro cansado, con la llegada de Harry a su vida no podía seguir con sus planes originales, ya que no solo tenia que velar por el mismo sino también por su pequeño sobrino.

=¿Te arrepientes de haberlo traído?=el siseo lo saco de sus pensamientos, tan distraído estaba que no había notado su presencia.

=No digas tonterías Ziel, no importan las consecuencias que mi decisión traiga siempre y cuando Harry este a salvo=bufo indignado ante la posibilidad de haber dejado a Harry a su suerte con esos estúpidos muggles.

=Entonces nunca olvides por que lo hiciste=le dijo de forma seria la criatura=la decisión que haz tomado solo hará mas difícil el camino que desde un principio tomaste, por lo que no debes dudar de tus elecciones=le recordó su promesa y aunque Dante no podía ver a su acompañante al estar sumido en la oscuridad, estaba seguro que estaba hablando en serio.

Continuara…

* * *

**Bien ya revele la identidad de la persona que rescato a Harry, ahora solo resta ver como será la personalidad del chico y de lo único que puedo estar segura es que Dumbledore no estará en su lista de personas favoritas jijijiji.**

**En cuanto al origen de Lily poco a poco iré revelando datos sobre eso así que no se impacienten, además de que diré de qué criatura mágica tiene sangre nuestro peque Harry.**

**Lo cierto es que en mi historia no habrá villanos malos ni héroes buenos, ya que creo que no existen las personas complemente buenas o malas, solo personas que no siempre toman las mejores decisiones y deben vivir con las consecuencias de estas.**

**Ya hice una imagen de cómo me imagino a Dante solo falta subirla, chance para el siguiente capitulo ponga el link para quien desee verlo.**

**Ziel=alma en holandés O_o locuras mías, si quieren pueden opinar sobre lo que es Ziel y la sangre de criatura mágica en Harry, para incentivarlos mas a los primeros dos que le atinen los premiare mandándoles un adelanto del próximo capitulo jajajajaja.**

**Hermlils.- gracias por tu review, ya que por más cortos que los hagan siempre son bienvenidos y me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**ross snape.-para empezar lamento haber tardado en actualizar pero me quede sin inspiración y luego hace un capitulo pero no me gusto y al final termine cambiándolo prácticamente todo, pues como leerás en el capitulo presento al alma caritativa que salvo a Harry y comienzo a mostrar como le fue a Harry en el tiempo que ha pasado con Dante; referente a la actitud de Albus quise plantearlo con sentimientos mas humanos de lo que he leído, ya que siempre parece muy tranquilo y sereno. Gracias por tu review.**

**Pan d'thor.- Espero que este nuevo capitulo este a la altura de tus expectativas respecto a la historia, ya que lamentablemente por causa de un feo bloqueo de escritor y la escuela no pude escribir nada por un tiempo, gracias por tu comentario y espero sigas leyendo mi historia.**

**Loquin.-pues la personalidad de Harry será un poco oscura (o mucho O_O), ya que a pesar de que fue sacado de la casa de los Dursley todos esos años viviendo con ellos tuvieron sus consecuencias, y pues una vez Harry entre en la comunidad mágica inglesa iras viendo los cambios que se produjeron con "su muerte".**

**MaraiaBeth.- bueno aquí traigo un nuevo capitulo que espero sea de tu agrado, despues de una larga espera.**

**Caariiciiaazs.-Tal vez no necesite responderte pero aun así lo hare, si pienso continuarla solo que paso que me quede en blanco y como no quería subir cualquier cosa, tuve que esperar a tener un golpe de inspiración, puedo asegurarte que aunque tarde años la terminare y si por fuerzas de causa mayor no puedo pues lo diré, mientras tanto lo único que puedo decirte es que mis actualizaciones son algo discontinuas por lo que puede que dure un laaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo tiempo.**

**MaratinaVolturiPotter.-Gracias por tu review, el saber que hay personas que leen mi historia aun despues de todo el tiempo que llevo sin actualizar y con un solo capitulo, es algo gratificante.**

**Bye bye**


End file.
